Jongin's Body
by HunKaiHanonymous
Summary: Sang isteri yang tengah merajuk kepada Sehun karena tubuhnya yang dikatakan gendut oleh rivalnya yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasih Sehun. Bagaimana Sehun menanggapinya? HunKai/Sekai. Sehun. Jongin. Genderswitch. Oneshoot.


**Jongin's Body**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Kim Jongin (GS), Oh Sehun.**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Type of Fanficton: Oneshoot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, No Bash, and No Plagiarism** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Sorry for Typo.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Seoul, South Korea.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Brak….** **...**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka kasar dari luar membuat Sehun yang tengah fokus dengan novelnya terkejut bukan main. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _sosok_ yang baru saja masuk dan melempar asal tas selempang milik _nya_. Kini _sosok_ tersebut tengah memandang diri _nya_ sendiri di depan cermin kamar mereka. Ia memutar-mutar tubuh berisi _nya_ itu sebelum menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu.

"Hun- _ah_... Apakah aku semakin gendut?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Apakah aku semakin jelek?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Apakah aku semakin hitam?"

Sehun mulai tak paham, namun ia tetap menggeleng.

"Apakah aku tak menarik lagi?"

Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya. Mulai bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku dengan tubuh yang seperti ini?"

Cukup. Sehun sudah tak tahan. Ia segera menghampiri _isteri_ nya itu, dan menarik lembut tangan _nya_. Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa kamar mereka dengan _sang_ _isteri_ di pangkuannya.

Ia menatap lama wajah manis isteri _nya_. Lalu mengecup singkat bibir merah milik _nya_.

"Mau bercerita apa yang terjadi denganmu, sayang?"

 _Sang isteri_ menenggelamkan kepala _nya_ ke ceruk leher Sehun.

"Tadi aku bertemu Krystal di _mall_..."

Krystal, _ya_? Ia salah satu model di agensi miliknya.

"mantan kekasihmu itu..."

Oh iya, Sehun lupa jika ia pernah menjalin kasih dengan model bewajah cantik itu jauh sebelum bertemu dengan _isteri_ nya ini.

"Dia menghinaku..."

Menghina? Untuk apa?

"Kau tahu 'kan dia sainganku dan ia masih mempunyai perasaan berlebih padamu..."

Benar. Krystal dan _isteri_ nya adalah rival. Mereka berdua sama-sama model di agensinya. Tetapi Krystal lebih lama berada di agensinya daripada _sang isteri_. Dan Sehun jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihat wajah manis nan menggoda milik _isteri_ nya. Kemudian hubungan mereka berlanjut hingga sekarang.

"Dia mengataiku perempuan murahan. Menggoda CEO perusahaan, menikah muda karena hamil di luar nikah..."

Sehun membenarkan lagi. Ia menikahi _sang isteri_ yang masih berumur 21 tahun yang saat itu tengah mengandung buah hatinya 3 minggu.

 _Sang isteri_ mengangkat kepala _nya_ , "aku tak pernah menggodamu... malah kau yang selalu menggodaku, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Memang ia yang selalu menggoda _nya_. Dulu _sang isteri_ adalah seorang model yang sangat _sexy_ namun memiliki sifat yang begitu polos. Bahkan Sehun masih ingat dengan jelas bahwa ia yang merenggut keperawanan _sang isteri_. Saat itu _sang isteri_ baru merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi model terkenal, namun karir _nya_ harus kandas karena ulah mesum Sehun.

"Krystal tak tahu apa-apa tentangku, tapi ia berani mengataiku murahan... Dia mengataiku gendut, semakin jelek, tak menarik lagi..." _Sang isteri_ menarik nafas panjang dan menatap mata Sehun, "... ia juga mengatakan bahwa kau lebih suka wanita _sexy_ sepertinya dan juga akan merebutmu dariku"

 _Sang isteri_ memasang wajah sedih sekaligus menahan tangis. Ekspresi _nya_ membuat Sehun benar-benar tak tahan.

"bagaimana... jika ia benar-benar melakukannya.. la-lalu kau meninggalkanku?"

 _Uughh_... Sehun sudah tak tahan. Ia menggigit kecil hidung _sang isteri_.

"Jongin, dengar... tak peduli segendut apa dirimu... tak peduli sejelek apa dirimu... aku akan terus mencintaimu... aku yang sudah memilihmu, sayang. Memilihmu sebagai teman hidupku. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan terus berada di sampingmu tak peduli apapun yang terjadi di hadapan sang Tuhan? _You're the only person, that I believe... will be able to hold the entirety of my heart and never damage it. You're my only girl.. you're the best for me.._ Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan, _hmmm_? Menurutku kau bahkan terlihat berkali lipat lebih _sexy_ dengan tubuhmu yang sekarang. Lagi pula kau gendut karena sedang mengandung jagoan kecilku, sayang"

Sehun mengelus lembut perut buncit Jongin yang sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. Ia terharu mendengar kata-kata suami yang amat dicintainya itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya garang ke arah Sehun, "Oh Sehun! Ka-kau! Kau baru saja mengataiku gendut, _ha_!"

Memang benar kata ibunya, emosi orang hamil sama persis dengan remaja labil. Dan Sehun harus pasrah jika saat ini rambut hitamnya di jambak keras oleh sang isteri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Yeeiiyyy aku balik dengan ff HunKai~~

Gimana? Pendek kan? Hihihihiii sengaja :D

Udah jangan minta di lanjut yaa, idenya mentok sampe situ.

Makasih buat yang sempeti baca dan jangan lupa diisi kolom reviewnya yaa~~

Byeeeeeee~~~


End file.
